A Girl and Her Car
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: When Samantha Witwicky gets her first car, she expects it to be a malfunctioning old rickety machine that breaks every time it's used, like it appears. But, what she didn't expect was that it was a car that secretly transformed into a robot. And a cute one at that. What will happen between Sam and her car. Will she survive saving the world? ****Follows the storyline... sort of*****
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Samantha Witwicky. Let me tell you about myself, I have long brown hair and green eyes. I am the daughter of Ron and Judy Witwicky. I go to high school like every other teenager in the United States. I'm not the most popular kid around. Anyways; On with the story!

My story starts with a deal that I made with my dad, Ron. Our deal was that if I got all A's on my report card, and had each teacher sign off on it as proof, then I would be able get a car. My own freaking CAR! But, only if I put $2,000 towards it. So here I am, in present day running out of school towards my dad's car waving the sheet, which by the way; all of my teachers signed, proving that I got all A's, around like a lunatic.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, I did it, I got all A's and all of my teachers signed off on it." I panted, out of breath. I practically jumped into the car, still waving the paper around this time in his face.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't see! Can you stay still for one second." He said laughing. I managed to calm down enough to hand my dad the paper for him to examine. _Does he think I forged it or something?_

"There's an A- on here" Dad said doubtedly.

"Yea, but an A- is still an A though!" I said hurriedly, not wanting to have done all of that for nothing, and losing my hopes and dreams of having a car.

"I guess…." He said hesitantly. _Wow, that worked?_

"So… we're good?" I asked hopefully.

"We're good." He sighed.

"YES! YES! YES! I'M GETTING A CAR! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I practically screamed out the window at this point. The people in the car next to us were looking at me like I was crazy but hey, even good thing have consequences. _Oh well._

Pretty soon, we were pulling into the parking lot of a…. PORSCHE DEALERSHIP!

"Dad you've got to be kidding me-" I was practically in heaven from my happiness level right now.

"-Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche" He said laughing. _Happiness gone right... now_

"You think that's funny?" I said, pouting.

"Yes, I think it's funny. You really thought I would get you a Porsche for your first car?" He managed to say in between laughs.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this car ride." I said, leaning back and folding my arms.

"Oh, come on. I was just a joke" Dad said, looking over at me.

"Well, it wasn't funny. Like, at all."

I ignored dad as he drove down the street to some old rundown place called 'Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership.' This is more like my dad.

I hesitantly got out of the car and walked over to one of the cars for sale. As I inspected it, the car's bumper fell off.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this?" I exclaimed.

"It's a car lot. What else does it look like?" Dad asked me.

"You said... You said you would buy me half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad"

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine" Dad said, walking up the lot towards the yellow building in the center of the lot.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" I asked, walking up to a banged up car.

"Yeah"

"Okay, that's what this is" I said pointed to said banged up car. "And this is 50-year-old virgin" I pointed to the car that I **accidentally** broke.

"Okay" Dad said.

"Do you really want me to live that life?" I asked.

"No sacrifice, no victory" Dad said cheerfully causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad" I said.

"Exactly" He said as we walked up to the salesman who was waiting for us.

"Hello there. My name is Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He said smiling widely.

I was getting a bit creeped out by him, because creepily, he didn't blink. AT. ALL.

"Well, my daughter here, is looking to buy her first car" Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You came to see me?" Bobby asked, like he couldn't believe it. _I know dude, neither can I._

"We had to" I managed to say miserably.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B" Nope, I was never ever going to call him that.

"Samantha" We shook hands.

"Let me talk to you Sam!-"_ I didn't say you could call me that dude. Oh wait he's still talking. "_-Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car will pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them" He then put his arms around my shoulders steering me deeper into the car lot. I am getting seriously creeped out right now.

"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy" He said pointing to an elderly woman who was sitting in a lawn chair with some other people.

"Hey, Mammy!" He called.

In retaliation, she stuck her middle finger up at him. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head open, bitch" He turned back to me and my dad. "I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He walked over to one of the cars and patted it lovingly.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need" He said as I noticed a Camaro a couple cars away. I don't know what it was but, _something_ made me want to go over to it and buy it immediately. So, I followed my gut and walked towards it, drowning out Bobby's rant about his cars and enchiladas of freedom."

When I reached the car, my dad had finally noticed that I wasn't around them anymore, but was instead peering through the window at the interior of the Camaro.

"This isn't half bad, it's got racing striped" I said, opening the door and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. It got racing..." Bobby trailed off. "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" He shouted, looking back at the building.

"What?" A man shouted back from across the lot.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" I wiped the steering wheel free of dust. I noticed that in the center of the wheel, there was a strange robotic face. _Maybe the previous owner had it engraved into the car?_ I thought as I swiped my thumb across the face.

"Feels good" I muttered smiling. I turned my head and looked in front to see a bumblebee hanging off the rearview mirror.

"How much for it?" Dad asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded" I said.

"Yeah, but it's custom" He said back.

"It's custom faded?" I asked bewildered.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand" Bobby declared, and I frowned. _Noooooo, I really want this car._

"Nope. Sorry, but I'm not paying over four." Dad said, Bobby stuck his head near my window and tried to undo the door.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car" He said, trying a little harder to undo the door.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers" I said, looking longingly around in the car.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car" He said as I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut" Bobby said, as I struggled with the door.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there" Dad said, trying to console me.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes" I whined still really wanting the Camaro.

"This is a classic engine right here" Bobby patted another nearby car "I sold a car the other day..."

I finally got my door open and the minute I closed it, the passenger side door flung open.

"Oops" I muttered, as they both looked at me. "Sorry, the door was stuck... I couldn't-" I was interrupted.

"No, no, no. No worries" Bobby said, as I backed away from the Camaro.

"You all right?" Dad asked, concerned.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He got himself out of the other car and walked over to another. "That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy"

Something then happened to the Camero's radio; I high pitched sound came from it's speakers causing all of the other car's windows to break apart. Glass flew everywhere, so, to prevent being hurt, I flung myself to the ground and curled into a ball. I felt shards of glass land in my hair. _That's going to be a lot of fun to get out._

When I got back up, Bobby's mouth was hanging open as he looked at what his car lot had become. I bit my lip looking around at all the damage caused by the Camaro.

"$4,000" Bobby said, his voice sounding slightly higher than before.

As I looked around me at all of the cars, and their broken windows I couldn't help but think: _What did I just get myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove home from Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership in my new car, I came to the conclusion that my car was either possessed or .I noticed a lot of things that were malfunctioning. One example of a malfunctioning part was the radio, it would

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" I asked.

"It's like clockwork" I fed him a painkiller "All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you pee on my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crack head" I walked out of the house into the back yard where my parents were attempting to fix the path my dad made by himself.

"Ron, this one is uneven" I heard Mom call, as I walked out the back door onto the patio.

"Yeah. Probably" He answered too focued on his task to pay attention.

"This one is wobbly"

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon"

As she was talking with him, more like _to _him, I walked towards my car.

"I'm going to a party by the lake, okay?" I asked mom.

"Sure dear." She said "Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked talking my dad again.

"Sam..." Dad warned me, ignoring her question.

"What?" I asked confused. _What did I do now?_

"I do not like footprints on my grass" He said seriously

"What foot... Dad, there are no footprints" He protested.

"That's why I built my path" Dad continued like he hadn't heard me speak at all.

"So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" I slowly and cautiously moved onto the path, like I was approaching a scared wild animal.

"But, it's family grass, Dad" I said.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand" After I said this, I caught sight of Mojo, who was covered in dog jewellery. I turned to face my mom in an attempt to stop this crime against the poor chihuahua.

"This... I can't do it any more. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog." I said to Mom.

"What wrong with that?" She asked.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom"

"That's his bling" Mom said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"First of all, no one says 'bling' anymore-" I said getting ready to go into a rant.

"They don't?" Mom interrupted me.

"No, they don't… Anyways, the second thing is that by putting you're ruining his image as a guy. If you have to put jewelry on him, at least make it manly."

"Deal!" Mom said happily.

"I want you home at 11:00!" Dad shouted, as I walked towards my car. _Still not used to saying that._

"Yeah, all right" I said, getting in the drivers seat.

"11:00!"

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" I heard Mom say as I gently put the car in drive. As I drove away from the house a big cloud of black smoke came from the car and floated towards my parents. _Maybe that will teach dad to not buy a cheap car._

I drove to Miles' house and he got in the back seat. Miles is my best friend by the way.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" He asked, as I drove to the lake, where said party was taking place.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property. Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Michael's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" I frantically told Miles, after seeing my long term crush, Michael Banes.

**(AN: SHE DOES HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL FOR NOW, SHE HASN'T MET BEE YET.)**

"Okay, lets do this thing." I said, getting out of the car. As I walked over towards Michael, I watched Miles as he climbed a tree, and I face palmed in my head. _So much for not doing anything weird._

As I got closer towards Michael, for a friendly hello, the was suddenly a blonde haired brat in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing here loser." Her high pitched voice said. Well, it was more like a shriek, but whatever.

In case you don't know who I'm talking about, that's Trentin, I know boy's name or what. Anyway, she has been dating Michael for a while. But, she has been sleeping around for almost that long as well. Why or how Michael ended up dating her, I have no idea but my thinking is that it was probably a dare.

"Hey, are you going to answer me loser?!" She asked me, more like demanded.

"Uhhh, what?" Yea, that was my response. _Go me._

"I _said_ why are you here loser?"

"Oh, I'm here for the party."

"Well, you're not welcome so get out of here before I-" She was cut off.

"Okay, that's enough Trent." The one and only MICHAEL BANES told her. _OMG he's standing up for me. Don't look stupid._

"Ugh… fine.." She said then stomped away back to her posse.

"Hey, sorry about her. Are you new to the school? I haven't seen you around."

"Uhh, no. We've been in the same classes since first grade."

"Really? Wow, I have never noticed you." _Yea. I know, thanks for reminding me of that._

"You know what, I'm just going to go." I said walking backwards towards my car.

"Miles, let's go" I called as I walked towards the car. This is when he decides to do attempt a backflip out of a tree and ends up face planting into the ground. I didn't bother even turning around to see if he was okay, because he was always doing stuff like that.

As I got into the car, Miles dove through the window into the passenger seat. I turned to face him. "I asked you to act normal. Is backflipping out of tress normal?"

"No?" He questioned.

"Exactly." With that, I drove silently towards his house, dropped him off, went home and straight to bed.

I woke up from a really good dream to the sound of my car engine. I shot up out of bed, and ran out to my balcony and saw my car driving away. This, of course, sent me into panic mode.

"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! I just got it! Don't take it! Go get your own, that's not already owned by me!" But, the person who took it kept driving away. _Well it's not like they could hear me anyways._

"Dad, call the cops!" I shouted, I grabbed a bike that was leaning on the side of the house. I noticed that I had grabbed my mom's bike instead of my own.

As I got closer and closer to the car, I got out my cellphone and called the police. "Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I am in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" I hung up as I came to the entrance of a junk yard. I snuck behind some metal crates or something and looked up towards the hill a distance away from me. What I saw shocked, awed, scared, and confused me: IT STOOD UP. As in it decided to grow arms and legs.

"Oh, my God. What is that?" I whispered, asking nobody. I got out my phone again and started recording a video.

"Hello? Hi, my name is Samantha Witwicky. Whoever finds this video, I want to tell you something, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since these are probably my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you. Mojo, I love you, too."

As I finished I noticed that my car was now flashing the symbol it had on it's steering wheel into the sky. What it meant I have no idea but that brought one word to my mind: What

I walked past the crates into an alleyway of some sort and saw two sleeping dogs on metal leashes, that were attached to a wall. That's never good.

As I walked further into the alleyway, in the opposite direction of the dogs, I noticed their ears moving in my direction._ Oh No_. They looked up and I'm guessing that the chains were really weak, because the second the dogs tried to run, they snapped like…. really weak metal. _I don't know where I was going with that. Oh well, time to run._

"No! No! No! No! Oh, my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" I ran into a warehouse, and stood on some crates, in an attempt to escape the dogs. After a few moments, my car came crashing through the makeshift wall, scaring the dogs away. _Scared me too, but I was smart enough to stay on the box._

"Oh, my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Alright! Oh! No! No! Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" I shouted, running towards the entrance of the junkyard. Just as I reached the entrance, a police car pulled in.

"Oh, thank god you're here" I said, smiling.

"Let me see your hands!" At the cop's shout, my smile dropped.

"What? No the guys inside. It's not me that you're after!" I said frantically.

"Let me see your hands" The cop repeated.

"The guy's inside" I said.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car" I did so. "Put your head on the hood" I slammed my head on the hood._ Ow. Once again, my not thinking and letting out my frustration and stress causes me physical pain. Great._

"I am so screwed" I whispered, as I was put into the back seat of the police car and taken to the station.


End file.
